In general, a carrier blanket is designed to allow a user to walk while carrying an infant of an age before the first birthday, usually, an age of about 100 days after birth or thereabout, in their chest or on their back, thus allowing the user to go out with their baby comfortably and safely.
When using a conventional general carrier blanket, most of the weight of an infant would be delivered to the user's shoulders through a shoulder band. Further, depending on the posture of the user who holds the infant in their chest or on their back, the user may have to lean forward or backward to keep balanced, which may cause a strain on user's spine. Besides, the conventional carrier blanket is also problematic in that it is uncomfortable to wear.
To solve these problems of the conventional carrier blanket, there has been proposed a carrier called “hip seat” designed to deliver the weight of the infant to the user's waist or pelvis while allowing the user to hold the infant or putting down the infant easily. In general, such a hip seat includes a seat with a support therein, for allowing the infant to sit on; and a waist band having a fastening member and connected to both ends of the seat. A user wears this hip seat on their waist by using the waist band. When using such a conventional hip seat, however, the user should have their one arm put around the infant's back or abdomen (belly) for the sake of infant's safety. Thus, the user may not use their both arms freely. Especially, when used outside, if the infant falls asleep on the hip seat, the user has to hold the infant on the hip seat more carefully, so that their movements are restricted. To solve these problems, there has been proposed a product combining a carrier blanket and a hip seat in such a way that the hip seat is fastened to a bottom end of the carrier blanket.